


I Always Keep Your Heart Safe When It Gets Dark

by firetruckyeah



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, I couldn't resist, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baby!Yannick, if you read my other Steno you'll know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: Bernd was woken up by a staticky but still ear piercing wail in the middle of the night.He’s awake at the first sound, his body used to the sudden wake up after almost seven months. He feels Marc stir from where he’s curled next to him. He knows that his boyfriend was tired, both physically and mentally, after this international break so he decides to let him sleep.





	I Always Keep Your Heart Safe When It Gets Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leuven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuven/gifts).

> Hey y'all! I finally found the inspiration to write a new Steno one shot, enjoy. Please leave kudos and comments, and pardon my English as well. This fic is for the amazing Leuven, for being so kind in leaving lovely comments on my stories.  
The tittle is from Lena's [Sleep Now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pU_tRPXiL7s)  
The lullaby that Bernd sings is a Russian traditional one, the ["Cossack lullaby"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJsTB-yB-uk), as his dad is Russian-German.  
I know 2-maybe 3 worlds in Russian (and one being vodka), so if you catch any mistake please let me know!
> 
> Friendly reminder that you can come and say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://baentancur.tumblr.com) :)

Bernd was woken up by a staticky but still ear piercing wail in the middle of the night.

He’s awake at the first sound, his body used to the sudden wake up after almost seven months. He feels Marc stir from where he’s curled next to him. He knows that his boyfriend was tired, both physically and mentally, after this international break so he decides to let him sleep.

They had managed to have Yannick moved in their room as it was their last night before they had to return to their clubs. As he stood next to the crib Bernd was meet with his son’s pout as the the infant shows his discomfort to his papa. Yannick’s cries have calmed down a little after he heard Bernd coming closer, only small little sounds and hiccups coming from his son as he leans down to get him from the crib.

“Shhh little prince, don’t cry. Papa is here and everything is gonna be ok” Bernd says softly as he cradles Yannick in his arms, he kisses his son’s head as the infant puts his head on Bernd’s shoulder. “You’re hungry baby? Let’s warm up some milk from you eh?” Yannick looks up at him and settles to suck his thumb. As soon as Bernd feels that the milk is warm enough he sits on one of the room’s chair and start feeding the baby.

Yannick suckles on the bottle happily as Bernd strokes his cheek, “you were really starving eh bud? Do you want to eat the whole bottle too?”, the infant seems to understand him as he put a chubby hand on Bernd’s arm. Soon Yannick’s eyes are starting to droop closed quickly then and he breathes out a sigh of relief. It looks like he will be back asleep soon, meaning Bernd can get some much needed sleep again.

He gently manoeuvres the baby onto his chest, a cloth already draped over his shoulder, to burp him. He does easily and after a few more minutes of snuggling he stands back up to settle Yannick back into his crib. As soon as Yannick’s back hits the mattress he starts fussing again though, his eyes blinking open again with an almost accusatory look as he makes a discontented sound.

“What’s wrong baby boy? Shh, go back to sleep Yannick,” he tries, but the baby is having none of it a sharp wail echoing through the room and new tears welling up in his eyes.

With a sigh he lifts the boy back up again, giving his bum another sniff to see if he needs a diaper change, he can’t smell anything though. “What is it baby? You just want more cuddles from your papa, huh?” Bernd says smiling softly.

He brings Yannick back up against his chest and softly moves his hand over his back, trying to soothe the little boy. He moves slow circles around the room, his hand continuing it’s up and down movement, but the boy doesn’t seem willing to fall back asleep. He looks at the sleeping man in the bed and back the baby in his arms, Bernd smiles as he sees Marc in him.

“You’re so beautiful Yan, just like your daddy” he says as he moved around to make Yannick face the bed. Bernd grabs the Paule plushy Marc got him the first time Yannick was present at a Mannschaft match, and presses it to Yannick’s cheek. “You remember when dad gave this you? Of course not…you were so tiny and I was injured, daddy came to us and gifted Paule to you” Bernd whispered as Yannick leaned into the stuffed animal.

“And I know you love your Gunnersaurus very much” he says pointing to stuffed Arsenal dinosaur. “You also love to play with real size one, don’t you baby?” he chuckles as he reaches for the other plushy as well. The little boy’s eyes are wide open as he grab the toy dinosaur with one little hand, while he listens to his father talk, and yeah maybe this wasn’t the best way to get him back to sleep. He cradles Yannick down in his arms again and gently rocks him from side to side and softly starts to hum and then sing.

_Spi, mladenets moy prekrasnyy, _  
Bayushki-bayu  
Tikho smotrit mesyats yasnyy   
V kolybel' tvoyu   
Stanu skazyvat' ya skazki,   
Pesenku spoyu   
Ty zh dremli, zakryvshi glazki,   
Bayushki-bayu

Bernd had never truly imagined himself as a father. Had never imagined calling himself someone’s Papa, yet here he is, his six months old son cradled in his arms whilst he sings nursery rhymes.

He’s just hoping that he’s not messing up the lyrics, he remembers his dad and grandma sing the old Cossack lullaby to him, when he hears feet walking on the floor. Marc looks at him with tired eyes and a soft smile, his hair is a mess from sleep and his sleep shirt is twisted around his body all wrong, but to Bernd he looks amazing. Like the only person he’d ever want to share their little boy with, the only person he wants to have by his side as they watch Yannick grow.

“Hey” Marc whispers, afraid to wake Yannick up again now that he has finally settled down.

“Hey” Bernd replies as he feels Marc’s strong arms wrap around his waist, his chin tucked over Bernd’s shoulder as they both look down at their son. His eyes closed again, one of his tiny fists pressed against his chubby cheek over the stuffed Paule, and overall looking just so lovely. “We’re so lucky” Marc whispers, his voice muffled with his face still pressed into Bernd’s shoulder as he leaves a kiss there.

His arms squeeze around Bernd’s waist for a second, before he lifts one arm up to run his finger over Yannick’s cheek softly. Yannick’s tiny fist unclenches then and instead wraps around Marc’s finger, all of them snuggled up together now.

“Yeah we truly are” Bernd says smiling.


End file.
